


strawberry mistake

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: 2000s internet culture mentioned, Light Dom/sub, M/M, TWO scientific studies mentioned, flavor kinks??, implied sex, lemme know if i missed any tags im new to writing, one oxymoron, pinning, plz make fun of this fic its the funniest shit ive ever written, road rage and dinosaurs, wikipedia article quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Since sweet voice is flavored what if every time Gordon had something strawberry flavored he got horny would that be funny or what?
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	strawberry mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to that one fic where they had the idea to put the hex code to describe the Sweet Voice color to be v specific. Color names really aren’t that accurate enough. What even do I fucking say? Cherry red vs strawberry red? They’re the same fucking red color.

With the Black Mesa Sweet Voice, different colors had different flavors associated with them. For example, #FFAFEE had a double-bubble-bubble-gum flavor to it while #FFADB1 had a distinct strawberry flavor to it. 

However, with the Black Mesa Sweet Voice, different colors had different feelings associated with them too. Usually, when Benrey was in a lovey-dovey mood towards Gordon, the Sweet Voice from him was bubble gum flavored. They would share quick kisses, fluttering around their lips like the butterflies in their stomachs. 

Other times, the kiss would deepen, become needy. The bubble gum flavor would fade and the flavor strawberry would faintly accent the flavor of Benrey as their teeth clinked together. 

Eventually, they would break away, out of breath, a mixture of pink liquid Sweet Voice and spit slightly trickling from the corner of Gordon’s mouth. Benrey would gently kiss the corner of Gordon’s mouth to clean away the Sweet Voice and would begin to suck at Gordon’s neck, hands going to tease Gordon’s lower half as Gordon ran his fingers through Benrey’s hair, the flavor of strawberry and the feeling of pleasure still everpresent on his mind.

Sweet Voice was slightly different for every person--the flavor, color and emotion. Like for example, with Tommy, the Sweet Voice tasted more cherry-like with a tint of orange. So, with Benrey, it was like a little secret code between them. Sometimes, when Gordon wanted to be suggestive towards Benrey he would drop these little codes--strawberry pocky in his mouth, flirting on his lips and Benrey always understood what he wanted. 

Gordon liked strawberry flavor. It was a wonderful code between them and reminded him of fond memories. Whenever he would miss Benrey, he would just pop a strawberry starburst in his mouth and relive the memories, rubbing himself raw. 

However, there were downsides. 

Like now. 

Gordon went to the mall with Tommy. Simple, casual fun. Except now, Gordon was on a bench outside of the mall, sporting a major boner and feeling unnecessarily horny after taking a sip from his strawberry milkshake. 

Hey, he liked strawberry as much as the next guy but the flavor of strawberry had emotional  _ attachments _ to it. Sort of like a  _ pavlovian response _ or  _ reflex _ to it. His hands were becoming clammy and his clothes felt  _ tight _ . Uncomfortably so.

Gordon let out a little cough in surprise and moved to shuffle his pants to provide at least hide his boner.

“Huh? Sorry was I rambling again?” Tommy asked, thinking the throat clearing was directed towards him. Tommy was rambling (cutely, might he add) but that wasn’t the problem. 

“No, uh. Milkshake went down the wrong pipe.” Gordon said, face flushing. Tommy tilted his head, unconvinced, but continued on anyways. Gordon tried to calm himself down by attempting to drown out the thoughts and mental images of Benrey moaning under him by hyper focusing on whatever Tommy was talking about (it was dinosaurs) but that didn’t do much. 

Dinosaurs...Dinosaurs are a diverse group of reptiles of the clade Dinosauria. They first appeared during the Triassic period, between 243 and 233.23 million years ago, although the exact origin and timing of the evolution of dinosaurs is the subject of active research. They became the dominant terrestrial vertebrates after the Triassic–Jurassic extinction event 201.3 million years ago; their dominance continued throughout the Jurassic and Cretaceous periods. The fossil record demonstrates that birds are modern feathered dinosaurs, having evolved from earlier theropods during the Late Jurassic epoch. As such, birds were the only dinosaur lineage to survive the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event approximately 66 million years ago. Dinosaurs can therefore be divided into avian dinosaurs, or birds; and non-avian dinosaurs, which are all dinosaurs other than birds….That’s what dinosaurs were.

But all Gordon could think about was that one time Benrey was pretending to be a scene kid from the early 2000’s by dressing up as a dinosaur and saying “rawr XD” over and over again until Gordon shut him up by pressing his lips to his, the strawberry-flavor lacing the kiss. 

Hell, at one time they even got strawberry-flavored condoms as a joke. It did wonders to Gordon, the strawberry flavor furthering his horniness as he sucked on Benrey’s dick. Gordon sighed a bit, remembering 

“Earth to Gordon...Earth to Gordon!” Tommy called, waving his hands in front of Gordon. 

“What-?” Gordon asked, looking at Tommy in surprise. Tommy gave a little huff and leaned forwards, placing his hand onto Gordon’s knee. Gordon shook and grimaced a little bit, the touch causing lighting to go shooting through his body. It felt good but here  _ wasn’t _ the place. Besides, Gordon wasn’t even sure Tommy was aware he was adding fire to the fuel. Afterall, the whole strawberry flavor was a secret between Benrey and Gordon. Tommy would probably think it’s an allergic reaction if anything. 

“Are you going- May I have the rest of your strawberry milkshake?” Tommy asked, grinning. Gordon nodded, gulping as he watched Tommy suck the rest of the strawberry milkshake down. 

When Tommy noticed Gordon staring, he gave Gordon a wide grin. Gordon couldn’t help but to smile back, some of the foam from the hastily drunken milkshake on Tommy’s cheek. Gordon reached over and dabbed it off.

“Ready to go?” Tommy asked, patting Gordon’s knee again. Gordon stiffened up and nodded, getting up quickly, pulling his orange sweater down to hide his boner. 

The walk to the car was excruciatingly slow, with Gordon trying to speed up the pace but Tommy opting to stroll casually in the parking lot to observe the post-sunset orange-pink sky with fluffy clouds lazily floating along. 

Eventually, they made it to the car, Gordon letting out a quiet sigh in relief as Tommy started the car, eyes now focused on the road. He didn’t want his boner to make Tommy uncomfortable. 

The ride was relatively quiet save for Tommy’s quiet humming to the latest 80’s classic pop hits. Honestly, Gordon couldn’t wait to get home and relieve himself because at this point, he was going to get blue balls. The car lurched forwards, speeding up as they approached a yellow light. Maybe Tommy’s erratic driving would scare the boner out of him. 

But it didn’t, unfortunately which may be attributed to the 1974 study written by Dutton and Aron entitled “Some evidence for heightened sexual attraction under conditions of high anxiety” published in the  _ Journal of Personality and Social Psychology _ from pages 510 to 517 which implies that arousal from fear can be misattributed for arousal in terms of sexual attraction.

Finally, the car ride came to an end in the driveway to Gordon’s house and Gordon thanked Tommy as he began to get out. 

“So, couldn’t handle your little strawberry mistake- er- milkshake?” Tommy spoke up, causing Gordon to stop cold and turned back at Tommy, bewildered. 

“How- How the fuck did you know?” Gordon asked, his breath knocked out of him. Tommy shrugged, a grin on his face. “Why didn’t you do anything?” 

“You looked so cute like that. I- I could  _ literally _ see the  _ hearts _ in your  _ eyes _ !” Tommy said, gently tapping his hands against the armrest and shaking it a bit. Gordon blushed, sitting back down in the car, boner pressed hard against the seat of his pants. 

“But, how did you know?” Gordon asked, still flabbergasted. Tommy tilted his head, confused.

“Uh, I kiss Benrey too. I’ve seen- I know what his Sweet Voice is like. We’re...all dating...remember?” Tommy said, fumbling with the ends of his shirt. Gordon blinked. Now, that was a dumbass moment™. Suddenly, Gordon’s scientific PhD brain started rolling...if he had a reflex to strawberry due to kissing Benrey and if Tommy kissed Benrey then that meant...

“Hey, wait, Tommy...isn’t your favorite flavor of coolatta strawberry? And, you had the rest of my strawberry milkshake?” Gordon asked, looking down at his shoes. Tommy remained silent and Gordon stole a glance at the older man’s crotch, noting that he developed a boner too. He swallowed dryly and Tommy moved to grab his face, staring him in the eyes before kissing him. Gordon kissed back, deepening the kiss. Tommy was the first to break away, the cherry-flavored Sweet Voice coating his lips like chapstick. 

“I gotta- we should go. Inside I mean.” Tommy said. Gordon licked his lips, savoring the cherry taste, before leaning forwards to give Tommy a quick peck. Tommy chuckled and locked the car after them as they headed inside. 

As soon as Gordon heard the click of the door being locked behind them, he grabbed Tommy’s hand, basically dragging him to the couch, his other hand fumbling to undo his pants, nearly moaning from the release in pressure as he pulled out his dick. 

“Remember...” Tommy said, pushing Gordon to the couch and straddling him with a smile.

“Yeah? Remember what?” Gordon asked, moving to top Tommy but Tommy interlocked his fingers with Gordon’s and gently pinned Gordon’s hands down to the couch.

“... _ I’m _ the more e-experienced one here, _ Gordon. _ ” Tommy said, moving his hips forwards to grind their boners together. As if the motion wasn’t enough, the  _ way _ Tommy said his name shot straight down to Gordon’s dick.

“Yes, Tommy.” Gordon said, panting a bit. Tommy frowned a bit before leaning down to kiss Gordon again. Gordon graciously accepted this, his muffled moans getting trapped between their lips. 

“What...was that?” Tommy said, breaking away from the kiss to practically growl into Gordon’s ear. “I have a PhD, you know. It’s  _ Doctor _ Coolatta.”

“Yes, Doctor Coolatta.” Gordon said, shivering as Tommy began to bite at his neck. Gordon licked his lips as Tommy worked his way further down.

Cherry was a good flavor for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Maybe im too much of a wimp to write actual smut >~<
> 
> Someone plz continue it thx


End file.
